Wet Work (map)
|terrain = Cargoship with many storage areas |modes = All |combat = Mainly close-quarters combat with some medium range firefights |console = mp_cargoship |singleplayer = Crew Expendable |minimap = }} Wet Work is a medium-sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It was added to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered on December 13th, 2016. The map takes place on a cargo ship during a storm, and is based on the campaign mission, Crew Expendable. Layout The layout of this map can be considered fairly symmetrical. Both teams spawn at either the bow or stern of the ship, with the upper levels providing a good view of the entire map for long-range play. The middle of this map is defined by two bridges. The deck area between each of the bridges and spawn areas consists of shipping containers creating a close-quarters environment. These areas lead to the center of the deck where most of the fighting occurs. On the port and starboard sides are shipping containers creating a passage around the middle area. The middle of the deck is fairly open with only a few crates for cover encouraging a mix of close to mid-range combat. The map is fairly dark throughout the majority of Wet Work's confines, in sharp contrast to the vast majority of Modern Warfare's Multiplayer maps, so Night Vision Goggles can be put to great effect on this map in the majority of the areas. Old School Mode Wet Work appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 11 sprites. * R700 - Found along the balcony at the northern end of the map. * Double Tap - Found underneath a tower towards the northern end of the map. * M4A1 w/ ACOG Scope - Found to the northwest of the northern bridge. * W1200 w/ Grip - Found to the east of the northern bridge. * Frag Grenade ** Found on top of the northern bridge. ** Found on top of the southern bridge. * MP5 w/ Silencer - Found in the center of the map, between the two bridges. * Martyrdom - Found underneath the southern bridge. * RPD w/ Grip - Found to the west of the southern bridge. * M16A4 w/ M203 - Found to the southeast of the southern bridge. * M40A3 - Found on the second floor of the southern end of the map. Gallery Wet_Work_bird's_eye_view_COD4.png|Bird's eye view of the map. Wet_Work_M40A3_COD4.png|Looking at one side of the map with the M40A3. Wet_Work_M40A3_2_COD4.png|Looking at the other side of the map with the M40A3. Call of Duty: Online It appears in Call of Duty: Online as "Freighter". It is an ice-covered version of Wet Work. Videos Old School FFA on Wet Work COD 4|Gameplay in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in Old School Free-for-All. Trivia * If the player looks up to the moon, they should be able to see a cloud looking like a dog. The "snout" sticks out and the "mouth" is open. This is also present in the campaign mission "Crew Expendable". * It is possible to get out of this map using Old School mode though the player will end up falling endlessly. Go to one of the two crane platforms in the middle of the map and crouch jump on to the crane from the broken or dented fence. Once on the crane it is possible but hard to walk to the tip of the crane and jump into the water (this may take a few attempts to succeed). The crane angled towards the sea works best but it is possible on all of them. * Sometimes but very rarely, on the south of the map, it's possible to hear voices. * It is possible, on Old School mode to get on top of the Spetznaz spawn. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Suspension Special Ops mission, under the bridge to the right, one can see a ship. Inspecting it more closely using a sniper rifle, the player will see that it is Wet Work. * The map's name is a euphemism to murder or assassination. * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019)'s''' Cargo '''gunfight map is actually a section inside of the ship, of the cargo shipment. es:Wet Work sv:Wet Work Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty Online Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps